


小小的光亮

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 艾笠两人战后带娃日常
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	小小的光亮

“妈妈不跟我们一起去捉萤火虫吗？”小姑娘握着爸爸的手，眨巴着大眼睛一脸期待地望着提着灯停留在后面的妈妈。  
“嗯，天黑了，小宝宝在妈妈肚子里该睡觉了，所以爸爸带你去。”男人低头看着女儿，语气里带着略显沧桑的柔和。  
“没事，爱理，你和爸爸比赛看谁捉的萤火虫更多，妈妈给你们当裁判。”女人上前抚摸着小姑娘的脑袋，又提起手里的灯晃了晃，冲她温柔一笑，“妈妈就在这里等着，萤火虫怕光，再往前走它们就该吓得不敢出来了。前面黑，等下你跟爸爸看着这盏灯就能找到回来的路啦。”  
“嗯……”小姑娘的脸上还带着点犹豫，却也不像刚刚那样失望了。  
“走吧，小爱，我们看谁捉的多。”男人歪着脑袋对女儿微微一笑，小姑娘的玩趣与胜负心涌上了心头，爽快地应了一句，便先父亲一步向田野间跑跳了过去。

“小爱，当心点，等下你把衣服弄脏了妈妈又该不高兴了。”男人没有小姑娘那样兴奋，只是信步在她身后一米远的距离，等到渐渐远离了身后母亲油灯的光亮后，宠溺地对着女儿说道。  
爱理没有理会父亲，只是专心致志地扒开路边高耸的狗尾巴草，往深处探着头，想要从田边的沟渠里找到些光亮，“怎么没有啊？它们不会今晚不出来了吧？”她一路走一路扒拉，声音里已经稍稍带了点焦急。  
“再往前走走，可能这边太亮了。”男人扭头望了眼还不泄气向草丛里探头的女儿，径直走到了她身前。  
“小爱，你过来看这边。”男人在小姑娘的斜前方，扒开了一处草丛，三三两两的幽绿色的光点簌簌明灭闪动起来。  
“啊？”等到女孩飞快地凑到父亲身边，那几只小虫已经不见了踪影，“啊……我什么也没看见……”小姑娘撅着嘴，脸上流露出失望的神色。  
“因为这边的草长得太高了，”男人蹲在地上，并没有看向女儿，随即便指向了不远处，“你看那边，我们已经到了。”  
女孩倏地抬起头，循着爸爸指的方向望去，田边的小河在不远处变得宽敞起来，柔和的月光下，隐约能瞧见潋滟的水光，在那之上，萤萤的光闪交错飞舞摇曳。女孩兴奋极了，立刻起身向小河边奔去。绕过一处几乎比她还高的狗尾巴草丛，她终于看到了分明的堤岸和流淌的小河，数不尽的小虫拖曳着幽绿色的弧线灵动闪耀，无声无息，一明一灭，随着水波向视野之外的河流尽头朦胧涌动。男人跟了上来，这里其实已经暗得难以辨清人脸了，但他依旧能看到女儿清澈的目光闪烁着，像眼前忽闪忽闪的小虫，也像天上一摇一曳的星星。

搬来日出国后，每年这个时候他都会跟三笠一起来家里附近的田间看萤火虫，其实曾经他从没有把观萤当做一件令人愉悦的事情，后来有了孩子，捕萤才带上了无邪的童趣，变成了一件阖家欢乐的活动。小孩子长得很快，去年还需要爸妈抱在怀里，今年便能自己灵活穿行跳跃在田间了，一不留神，她就已经支棱着纱网向河边奔去，追扑起了流萤。

“小爱，不可以拿手去抓喔，萤火虫的身体很娇弱，你会弄伤它们的。”男人轻声提醒了一句。  
小姑娘迟迟也不能将纱网中捕到的小虫赶进玻璃瓶，正要上手，听到爸爸的话便停下了。男人上前把住女儿的手，一边握住了敞口瓶，“你看，像这样就好了。”他引导着女儿将瓶口对准纱网，轻轻将里面的小虫抹了进去。  
“诶，爸爸，你怎么不捉啊？”女儿盖上自己的瓶盖，望着男人手中空空的玻璃瓶问道。  
“啊是啊，爸爸也要开始捉了，还要跟小爱比赛呢。”

父女俩穿梭在忽高忽低成群飞舞的萤火虫中，浴衣的裾摆和着夏日的微风飘扬起来，女孩丝毫不像个初次捕萤的新手，在黑暗中依然动作敏捷。而男人只是一边象征性地扑几只萤，一边让女儿保持在自己的视线范围内，时不时也会呼唤几声，提醒她不要只顾着玩乐、再一不小心跌到河里。  
没一会儿，男人看着自己瓶中寥寥几只小虫，觉得是时候停下了，便驻足原地，看着女儿毫无顾忌地宣泄着似乎不竭的孩童活力，他心底也不断地翻涌上无声的柔情。

“小爱，别乱跑，看着点路，”回去的路上，女孩捧着装载满满、闪烁不停的玻璃瓶一跳一跳的，黑暗中他们摸索了很久，此时四处已经不那么漆黑了，“我已经看到你的衣角上溅上泥点了哦，小心等下妈妈说你。”  
女孩在父亲的劝止下，放稳了脚步，“诶，爸爸你看。”她指了指前方，隐约见到了那盏油灯柔和的光亮，“是妈妈！”

田野边缘的凉亭下，女人静静独坐着，看着远处父女俩的身影变大走近，女儿的笑脸也渐渐在灯光中明晰地映出来。小姑娘兴奋地冲到妈妈面前把两个玻璃瓶摆到面前。  
“真好看。”  
“妈妈，这个是我捉的。”爱理得意洋洋地指着其中一瓶装得满满的萤火虫瓶子对母亲笑道。  
“没办法啊，爸爸尽力了，还是小爱厉害。”男人也走上来，摸了摸女儿的后脑勺，给妻子使了个默契的眼神。  
女人对他会心一笑，便转向女儿，拍了拍她的面颊，夸奖了几句，女孩更得意了。  
“等明年你就可以跟妈妈比试比试了。”  
“诶，之后是不是就可以我们四个人一起比赛了呀？”女孩凑到妈妈身边，抚摸着她隆起的小腹。  
“明年吗？明年弟弟或妹妹可能还太小了，我们可以抱着它一起来。”母亲揽住女儿，爱理轻轻侧过脸贴在妈妈的肚皮上，歪头呆呆地望着桌上两瓶忽闪忽闪的流萤。  
“这次我们可以把它们也带回家吗？”女孩小声问道，声音里带着一丝央求。  
女人顿了顿，捋着女儿的辫子耐心地说，“它们有自己的家呀，还有家人在家里等它们呢。”  
“是啊，小爱，它们跟你玩了很久了，已经很累了，该让它们休息了，我们也是。”男人蹲在妻女的面前，掐了掐女儿的脸。  
“喔……”尽管心里还有点不情愿，女孩还是乖乖地同意了。

一家三口走到田边，男人蹲在地上，跟女孩一起打开了玻璃瓶盖，缓缓倾斜了瓶身，里面的小虫怯怯地向瓶口探了探，转而便陆续飞了出去。  
“它们都自由咯。”父亲把女儿搂入了怀里。  
一只只小虫拖着光弧飘进空中，小小的光亮微弱地投射在他们的瞳孔中，女孩的眼里映出了无暇的憧憬，父母的眼中却映出了某种不可言说的哀伤和落寞。  
点点的萤火很快便明灭交错着消失不见了，周遭的一切复归黑暗。  
“它们能找到回家的路吗？”爱理望着眼前暗下来的景象，脸上显露了一丝与年龄不相符的担忧。  
男人听着女儿天真的话语，表情逐渐柔和下来，他不禁笑了，把她搂得更紧了些，“当然。”

夫妻俩并排走在回家的路上，尽情玩了一夜的小姑娘也终于倦了下来，已经在父亲的怀里睡着了。  
“你看，”三笠看到女儿的袖口处的泥点已经干掉了，随手给她掸落了下来，“你还是让她玩得那么疯，又弄脏了……”  
“啊……”男人支吾了一下，“一年就一次嘛……回家我来洗好了……”

油灯缓缓摇曳着，和静谧柔和的月辉交融在一起，刚刚好照亮了脚下的路。蝉声和蛙声交迭响着，夫妻二人偶尔轻声交谈几句，不一会儿就走到了光亮些的地带，远远还能望见似是被篝火映红的天空。  
每年这段时间，当地的人们都会用燃起迎魂火和送魂火，为先逝的亲人照亮回家的路。其实还有很多复杂的仪式，他们到现在也没有太清楚这里的习俗，只是依稀听说萤火虫也有类似的寓意。小小的摇曳的光亮就像故人的灵魂，或是留恋于世间，或是依旧惦念着生者，抑或尚有恨意的牵扰。几年前，他们远离故土，来到了这个小岛，一切看似如新，可过去的痕迹抹消不去，新的生活也始终无法在这片土地扎下根去。当年的乱局已然平息，可对所有曾经的局中人而言，遗留的更多只是悄无声息的痛楚，背负着愧疚的生者更加不敢侈谈未来，往事的任何一点尘埃落在心头都是无法言说的沉重，他们并不承认沉湎过去，亦不敢说坦然释怀。明灭的流萤或许只是他们寄托哀思的载体，可在虚虚实实间或许也能在沉重的缝隙间捕捉到片刻的安宁。

这时，伏在父亲肩头的小姑娘发出一声梦呓，两人不约而同地望向她，而后彼此视线相触，化作淡淡一笑。爱理尚不知道这个仪式对父母的意义，有人说孩童眼中的世界总是纯洁无罪的，他们其实不记得自己是否也有过这样的时期，都觉得似乎所有的记忆从原点开始就已泛出了血腥味儿。他们经历过风雨，而直面生活却感到无助，女儿的出生有如救赎，夫妻俩跟随着她成长，  
偶尔也沉浸到她的视角中，感到生活或许也是可以轻盈又新奇的。  
艾伦轻轻拍了拍女儿的后背，将一只手环过三笠的肩膀，女人向他身边靠近了些，手还在不停抚摸着隆起的腹部。他们没再多说什么，也没再多想什么。路上，她微微斜眼看了看男人目视前路的侧脸，一股不可言喻的沉静也涌进了自己的心里。

THE END


End file.
